


Yang's new gadget

by Thedudewiththemood



Series: cerebral shenanigans. [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bodyswap, brain swap, brain switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedudewiththemood/pseuds/Thedudewiththemood
Summary: Yang and Nora discover a new gadget Yang's mechanical arm.





	Yang's new gadget

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
